


Caído

by Kivha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Allison Argent, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivha/pseuds/Kivha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He caído en la oscuridad, pero en vez de temer...me abracé a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caído

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió este pequeño One-shot mirando la lluvia desde la ventana. Espero que os guste ^^

Hoy me he despertado en mitad de la noche, al principio me sentí desubicado y porque no... asustado. La habitación en la que me encontraba no era ni mucho menos parecida a la mía. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho por lo rápido que me latía el corazón. Otra vez había soñado con sucesos de un tiempo pasado. La verdad es que estos sueños no aparecían muy de seguido, lo que sinceramente, era una verdadera suerte.

Había perdido por completo el sueño, nunca he podido dormir mucho por mi hiperactividad, así que incapaz de estar tumbado me levanté de la cama y me senté en el sillón que daba a la ventana de la habitación. Me quedé mirando el cielo iluminado por las estrellas recordándome a mí mismo que todo eso ya había pasado y que debía enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi mente. También recordé lo que fue el comienzo de toda la pesadilla: el día que te marchaste de Beacon Hills.

¿Sabes? En ese momento te odié. Te odié por marcharte con ella, por abandonarnos a nuestra suerte. Por la mueca que pusiste cuando grité lo que sentía por tí, sin importarme quien estuviera o quien me escuchara. El desdén con el que me trataste. Incluso recuerdo que te pedí que te quedaras, no por mí, ya sabía que yo no era aliciente suficiente, si no por el pueblo que había sido tu hogar, el que fue el hogar de tu familia. Lo único que ví aquella noche, fue tu ancha espalda alejándose, cada vez más de mí... de nosotros... de todo. Me negué a llorar tu partida, a llorar por un amor no correspondido, otra vez.

Pero no te preocupes... no te odié solo a tí, dejaste de ser especial hace tiempo.

También odié a Scott, por dejarse manipular de una manera tan absurdamente fácil. Pero cabe decir que Scotty siempre ha sido algo manipulable, ¿verdad? Sé que esta mal que piense eso de mi mejor amigo, o debería decir... ex mejor amigo, pero la verdad es la verdad, por cruel que sea, y aunque intentemos esconderla siempre sale, de una forma o de otra.

Pero no es por eso que le odio, no. Le odio porque me dió la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba, él me alejó y aunque no me lo dijo con palabras, lo ví claramente en sus ojos. Los mismos ojos que cuando Alisson murió. ¿Te acuerdas? Gracias al Nogitsune, su querida Alisson dejó este mundo. Los mismo ojos que me gritaron 'asesino'.

Juro por Dios que no tenía otra opción, pero Donovan, una quimera, atacó a mi padre. Le atacó sin compasión, ¿y sabes qué Derek? Le mató. Mató a la única persona que me quedaba. Mató a mi padre, porque los médicos no pudieron hacer nada para salvarle la vida porque ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

No sé si fue por culpa del dolor, o la adrenalina o quizás al miedo de que hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Pero manché mis manos con la sangre del asesino de mi único familiar, le maté y no tengo remordimientos por ello. ¿Entiendes como me siento? Supongo que sí, después de todo mataste a tu tío Peter porque él mató a tu querida hermana Laura.

Cuando Scott se enteró me sentí como su hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo. La misma sensación de soledad, el frío calándome los huesos... Todo ello volvió cuando la persona que creía que era mi mejor amigo, que estaría ahí para mí, de la misma manera que yo estuve a su lado, me dio la espalda.

Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a ir aún peor. Los Dread Doctors... La manada de quimeras... Theo y su plan... la ceguera de Scott... la muerte de mi padre... tu partida... Todo empezó a juntarse dentro de mí de una manera descontrolada. Y lo que creía que había desaparecido, volvió a renacer con más fuerza.

¿Te haces una idea de lo qué es? Seguro que sí, pero te lo diré: el Nogitsune. El Nogitsune había vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Él dice que fue gracias a todo el caos y el dolor que había tanto en mi mente como en mi ser. Él fue la única compañía que tuve cuando la soledad era mi amiga. Creo que nos parecemos más de lo que había pensado... quizás sí o quizás es que ahora mi modo de pensar es distinto, no lo sé.

Pero no temas, a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora es distinto... digamos que tenemos un... ¿trato? Sí, creo que podemos llamarlo así. Él me libra de todos estos sentimientos y a cambio yo le dejo quedarse en mi cuerpo. Al principio fue algo complicado, pero luego nos fuimos entendiendo, nos unimos cada vez más, era casi como si hubiera nacido con él. Negué el mordisco de Peter porque no quería ser un ser sobrenatural, y mírame... ¿Que irónico verdad? Quizás era porque éste era mi destino... convertirme en uno con el Nogitsune en vez de ser un hombre lobo.

Después de esa pequeña sorpresa, ambos nos encargamos del peligro que había en Beacon Hills. Las quimeras y los Doctors dejaron de existir, y cuando Scott se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata ya era demasiado tarde, no quería perdones ni nada, ya había aguantado suficiente. ¿Cuánto tardaría de nuevo a complicarse la cosa y que este circulo empezara de nuevo? No correría el riesgo.

Hice lo que hiciste... huí... huí del que fue mi hogar. Huí sin mirar atrás. Entendí durante un momento como te sentiste tú. Querías alejarte de todo lo que te había dañado, y aunque en ese entonces te odié por ello, cuando me marché en mitad de la noche, lo entendí.

Ahora lejos de todo eso me siento libre, no sé como les va a Scott y a los otros, no he intentado contactarme con ellos, ya no me interesaba. El Stiles que todos conocisteis ha desaparecido. Éste Stiles de ahora, es un ser errante que vaga de un lado a otro en busca de lucha. De pueblo en pueblo buscamos seres sobrenaturales con los que medir nuestras fuerzas.

No sé si en algún momento nos encontraremos, no sé cual sera tu reacción al verme o la mía al verte a tí. No sé si estarás solo o con ella, no sé si hablaremos o si lucharemos. No sé si algún cazador o mercenario con noticias del precio de mi cabeza, llegará hasta tus oídos gracias a los contactos de Braeden. No lo sé, es lo más probable, y sinceramente no me importa. Lo que sí sé es que ya no te odio, todo sentimiento por tí ha desaparecido.

Quizás tengas tu propia manada, quizás incluso familia. En ese caso me alegro por tí y sin rastro de bromas de por medio, en serio. Por mi parte yo seguiré solo, acompañado por mi compañero zorro. Ahora que nos llevamos bien, y que no intente matar a diestro y siniestro, y cumpla el trato, demuestra que el tipo es una buena compañía: da conversación, es inteligente como yo, le gusta hablar tanto como a mí, bromista y es bueno con el ajedrez.

Ni siquiera sé porque te he escrito esta carta, como también desconozco porque he vuelto a Beacon Hills y la he dejado en mi cuarto. Quizás tenía una esperanza de que si volvías, y vieras que todo a cambiado, te pasarías por mi antigua casa y buscarías alguna explicación. Y entonces la verías y sabrías todo. Sabrías que hace casi tres años que te fuiste, que todo se rompió y yo también, que durante todo ese tiempo nadie ha sabido de mí, ni yo de ellos. Salvo tú. He tenido mucho cuidado que al dejar esta carta nadie supiera nada de mí. Y tal como me marché aquella noche fría, he vuelto hacer lo mismo.

Eres completamente libre de hacer lo que quieras con esto. Puede decírselo a los demás si quieres, puedes tirarla, buscarme o simplemente no hacer nada y olvidar lo que has leído. Después de todo, dejé de ser asunto tuyo en el momento que te fuiste.

Si intentas encontrarme, te deseo buena suerte. Los que lo han intentado han fallado y los otros que lo han hecho ya no podrán ayudar, nos encargamos personalmente de que nuestro paradero siguiera siendo secreto.

A diferencia de tí, yo si voy a despedirme Derek. Si el destino quiere nos volveremos a vernos, la situación será un misterio al igual que el tiempo que pase.

 _P.D: Ah, por cierto... Se le ha olvidado poner a Stiles, que si por un encuentro fortuito, tu querida mercenaria acaba en el otro mundo, será simplemente en un acto de defensa. Si quieres evitarlo, te aconsejo que la disuadas de conseguir el dinero que seguramente corre por nuestra cabeza._ _No nos haremos responsables de su muerte jejejeje_

Stiles Stilinski y  _Nogitsune_

 

**Author's Note:**

> @Kivha_Chan


End file.
